Recognize
by princessjoey630
Summary: Sequel to Undercover, Again. Ziva is having difficulty taking it easy at work, and when a serial killer starts going after NCIS agents, things get even more difficult for her and Tony. Tiva, Jibbs, maybe McAbby....rated T to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER for this whole story: I don't own NCIS. If I did, I wouldn't have let Vance become Director. Putz.

A/N This is the sequel to 'Undercover, Again'.

Just as a recap, Tony and Ziva are now married, the same with Jenny and Gibbs.

If you haven't read U, A, you probably should.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was 0700. Ziva David was at her desk, scribbling away at some files. Timothy McGee walked past her silently, observing her with interest.

"Ziva, what time did you get here?" he asked once he was at his desk.

"0530," Ziva said distractedly. The elevator door dinged, and Jenny Shepard and Jethro Gibbs entered the squadroom, chatting amicably. When they came to Ziva's desk, they halted.

Gibbs sighed. "Ziva, what are you doing here?"

"One second," Ziva said, writing furiously. She then put down her pen and looked at her bosses. "What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Ziva replied, picking up her pen again.

"McGee," Jenny said to the other agent. "What time did Ziva get here this morning?"

"0530."

"I just want to get these files out of the way," Ziva explained, but Gibbs could tell she was lying.

"Ziva, no matter how much paperwork you get done for us, you still can't come out into the field."

"But Gibbs-"

"No buts," Gibbs continued. "Pregnant agents, especially ones as pregnant as you, shouldn't be taking risks like being in the field."

"I still have two months to go. I'm fine."

"Ziva, you remember the last time you were this pregnant and went out in the field?" Jenny said.

"Of course I do," Ziva replied. She had gone with the others to a suspect's house, was then involved in a small unexpected altercation, and ended up going into labour a month early. Thankfully, little Isabella was born healthy.

"You can't go in to the field," Gibbs said to her. He then turned to Jenny. "See you at lunch."

"Yeah," she replied. She kissed him on the cheek briefly and turned to leave when the elevator dinged again.

"You have got to stop leaving at the crack of dawn and not leaving a note," Tony said as he entered the squadroom, throwing his bag behind his desk.

"Sorry," Ziva said.

"Besides, you're not meant to be at work until at least 0900," Tony continued, receiving nods of approval from Gibbs and Jenny.

"Alright, enough," Ziva declared. "How was Bella this morning?" she said, referring to their two-year-old daughter.

"Ask her yourself, she's in the elevator."

"Tony! You do not leave a two-year-old unattended in an elevator!" Ziva exclaimed, attempting to get up from her chair.

"Stay there. I'll get her," Tony said. He turned to face the elevator and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Bella!"

"Daddy!" came a squeal. Bella ran into the squadroom and jumped into Tony's arms. "I pushed all the buttons," she said, brushing her dark brown hair out of her eyes.

"How did she get the elevator door open?" McGee said curiously.

"I had Tom hold the door open. Thanks Tom!" Tony called to the agent who was standing near the elevator. Tom waved back and went to his desk.

Jenny punched Gibbs in the arm. "You and your agents have got to learn the elevator isn't a toy."  
Bella climbed down off Tony and went to Jenny, looking up at her with big brown eyes.. "Madam Director," she said, standing up straight and puffing out her chest. Jenny looked at Tony quizzically before bending down to Bella's height.

"Did your daddy teach you that?"

"No," Tony quickly intervened.

"Yup," Bella said proudly. "This mornin' while we was eating brekkie."

"Not true. So not true," Tony coughed.

"Can Mummy see Bella now?" Ziva said loudly. As Bella ran over to Ziva, Gibbs began talking.

"DiNozzo, why did you bring Bella to work?"

"Uh, babysitter had something on or…something…wasn't really listening on the phone. But I had nowhere else to take her," Tony finished quickly. Gibbs suddenly went into action mode.

"Alright, everyone grab your gear. Except you," Gibbs added to Ziva. "You stay here today with Bella."

"At least that's better than doing paperwork," Ziva grinned as Bella played with her hair.

"See you later," Jenny said, and she made her way to her office.

"Where are we going Boss?"

"Dead NCIS Agent found in his house in Georgetown."

"How'd you know that?" McGee said.

"Plasma," Gibbs replied simply. The team turned to face to screen and read the news bulletin scrolling across the bottom: NCIS AGENT FOUND IN HOME IN GEORGETOWN.

"Bye Starfish," Tony said as he kissed Bella's nose.

"Why do you call me 'Starfish'?" Bella asked.

"Charlie's Angels," he replied, now kissing Ziva goodbye.

"Charlie has starfish angels?" Bella asked, scrunching up her nose in confusion. "Who's Charlie?"

"Enjoy!" Tony called to Ziva from where he now stood in the elevator, leaving her to explain the reference. Ziva threw a wad of paper at him as the elevator doors closed.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Why does Daddy always call me 'Starfish'?"

Ziva sighed.

* * *

Please review!

P.S Is anyone else wondering what's going to happen to the team in Season 6? I know I am. It's bad enough that a Jibbs relationship will now never happen, but if Tiva is ruined as well, I'm not sure what I'll do.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed...I love reviews...

I'm trying to get over 10,000 hits on the story that preceeded this one, called Undercover, Again. Check it out if you haven't already : )

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

McGee and Tony were in a full-on argument by the time the team arrived at the crime scene.

"I'm just saying, why did you introduce Gibbs as 'Gibbs' and the Director as 'Jenny' to Bella, while I still have to be 'Probie'?" McGee said.

"You don't like my daughter calling you 'Probie'?" Tony said as he put on his cap.

"Well, I-"

"Both of you. Shut up," Gibbs said. "Let's go."

The three of them entered the house and found the cop in charge.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, these are agents DiNozzo and McGee, NCIS," Gibbs began.

"Officer Summer, Metro PD," the cop replied.

"What we got?"

"NCIS Special Agent Tom Smith, found by his wife when she got home from her jog. Only married a year," Summer explained.

"Thanks. We'll take it from here," Gibbs replied. Summer nodded and him and his men cleared out.

"Single stab wound to the chest," Tony said, examining the body.

"Leave that stuff for Ducky to find out. Instead you can be on evidence search. McGee, photos," Gibbs delegated.

"Sorry we're late Jethro, Mr Palmer got us lost. Again," Ducky explained as he entered the room. He knelt down and looked at Smith. "Looks like a single stab wound to the chest."

A triumphant 'Ha!' could be heard from across the room. Gibbs walked over and slapped Tony over the head.

"Sorry Boss."

"I'm gonna go interview the wife. Ducky?"

"Yeah?"

"You're in charge."

"Excellent. Let's get to work men," Ducky grinned.

* * *

Ten minutes later Gibbs came back into the room. "Any evidence?"

"Found this next to the body," Tony said, holding up an evidence bag containing a single dead rose. "Other than that there was nothing; no prints, no hair, not even a murder weapon."

"Wife says she left around 0600 and got back at 0700. Didn't touch anything," Gibbs revealed. "McGee, get her prints."

"If she didn't touch anything why would we need them?"

"Because she lives here, McGee. She would have touched everything at some time or another."

"Elimination purposes. Got it," McGee replied as he left the room.

"Alright, let's go," Gibbs said, picking up his gear.

* * *

The elevator bell dinged and Tony entered the squadroom.

"Back already?" Ziva said from her desk.

"Barely any evidence and I-" Tony began, but stopped when he got to his desk. Ziva had somehow spread a lot of Bella's things over Tony's desk and chair, with Bella herself lying on the ground coloring. "What did you do to my desk?"

"I went home and got some of Bella's things. She was getting bored. And I had no room for her behind my desk so I thought it would be alright if she used yours," Ziva said sneakily.

"Hi Starfish," Tony said to his daughter.

"Hi Creepy Thin Man," Bella replied, not taking her eyes off her picture.

Tony looked at Ziva. "Nice," he hissed. He went over to McGee's desk, put down his bag and sat on the chair.

"What are you doing at my desk?" McGee asked as he came in from forensics.

"Working," Tony replied.

McGee knew this was a fight he wasn't going to win. He went over to Gibbs' desk and put his bag down.

"Don't even think about it Elf Lord," Gibbs said as he came in.

"Where am I supposed to sit?"

"The floor is comfy," Bella called from where she lay. Tony grinned.

"Can't believe this," McGee muttered. He picked up his laptop that he barely ever used in the office and sat in the middle of the squadroom, beginning to work.

"So what did you find at the scene?" Ziva asked.

"NCIS Agent Tom Smith, age 31," McGee said as a photo of the deceased came up on the plasma. "Single stab wound to the chest. Nothing else at the scene but a rose next to the body."

"Worked at NCIS for four years, started-"

"What about the wife?" Gibbs interrupted.

"Francesca Smith, same age as Tom. She's a primary school teacher, no criminal record."

"What about-"

"He didn't have life insurance and the will had everything evenly separated between Francesca and his parents."

"No motive. Wasn't her," Tony said.

"Evidence?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing except a dead red rose next to the body. No prints or murder weapon."

"Come on, let's go see Abby. Ziva," Gibbs said as she began getting up from her chair. "You stay here. Watch Bella."

Ziva sat back down and watched the team had down to forensics.

* * *

Abby was dancing around her lab when the team came in. "Where's Ziva?"

"Squadroom with Bella."

"Bella's here?" Abby said, running over to the door. Gibbs grabbed her on the shoulder.

"Abby, evidence first," he said as he gave her a Caf-Pow.

"Right. Sorry. I found a partial print on the rose stem, but I couldn't find a match using AFIS," she explained, typing away on her computer.

"So they're not enlisted."

"Right. I also compared the serrations on the stab wound to as many knives as I could. Looks like it's just an ordinary kitchen knife."

"Thanks Abs."

* * *

While the rest of the team was down with Abby, Ziva did some more research for the case.

After a few minutes she found an unsolved case from three months ago. An NCIS Special Agent was murdered in his home, and the only evidence that was found was a single dead red rose next to the body.

"Gibbs?" she said as they all came back into the squadroom. "I think we're dealing with a serial killer."

* * *

Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad this story is so popular with the readers!!

Only need 25 more hits on 'Undercover, Again' until I hit 10,000. Oh the excitment!

* * *

Chapter 3

Gibbs went straight into the Director's office without knocking.

"I'm not even gonna bother telling you to knock anymore," Jenny said as she closed off what she was doing. "Lunch?"

"Right here," Gibbs replied, holding up the bag he was holding. They didn't speak again until everything was set up and they were eating.

"How's your case?" Jenny asked.

"Ziva found evidence that a serial killer is behind the murder. You remember the murder of Special Agent Jamie Wickermen?"

"Yes."

"A dead rose was found next to his body as well."

"So you're saying someone had decided to go around killing NCIS agents and leaving dead flowers next to them?"

"Pretty much."

"This means there have been five agents murdered in the last five years. Chris Pacci, Paula Cassidy, James Nelson, Richard Hall, Ka-"

"I know, Jen. I was there," Gibbs said.

"I'm just saying-"

"Yeah, I know."

"So did you find anything else linking the cases apart from the roses and them both being NCIS Agents?" Jenny said, changing the subject.

"Apart from the both being married, nothing. They were on different teams. They were found by their wives though, but that's it," Gibbs said.

"So basically, nothing," Jenny replied.

"We'll find something," Gibbs said through a mouthful of food.

"I know."

* * *

"You find anything?" Gibbs said as he went down into the squadroom. Everyone was there but Tony.

"Nothing. Everything ends up at a dead end," Ziva said. She was still sitting at her desk, but now she had Bella sitting next to her, chewing on a piece of banana.

"There has to be something somewhere. Serial killers may be smart sometimes but they always leave something apart from their trademark behind," Gibbs said in frustration.

"Why would they be after NCIS agents?" McGee said.

"I don't know McGee, find out."

"On it."

"Ziva, go home. I've got DiNozzo and McGee working the paper trail. You've been here for hours. Take a break," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, I am fine. Really."

"You're uncomfortable. You haven't sat still for over three hours. Go home and lay down. Do something for yourself."

Ziva sighed, defeated. "Fine, I'll go," she said, packing up Bella's things and heading to the elevator.

Gibbs sat down at his desk again and began typing on his computer. "Go home, don't just take the elevator down to Abby's," he called. Ziva groaned as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

"It's absolutely ridiculous!" Ziva said to Tony over dinner. Bella was already in bed. "Gibbs is treating me like I'm going to break if I do anything other than taking it easy!"

"Ziva, you should be taking it easy. You're seven months pregnant, you have a two-year-old who wants to know everything and you have a high risk job. Stress isn't good for the baby," Tony replied, taking a bite of his beef. "Man, this is good."

"Don't change the subject," Ziva shot back. "I worked harder than this the last time I was pregnant-"

"And you ended up having Bella a month early. Ziva, come on, you have got to take this seriously."

"I am!" Ziva said loudly. Tony shushed her, gesturing down the hallway to Bella's room. "Sorry," she said.

"Final decision. You are going to either take time off work and stay at home all day or you can keep coming to work but be restricted to desk work. Your choice," Tony said with a sense of finality.

"Alright, alright. I'll make the decision," Ziva said, standing up.

"Ziva, I-"

"I'm going to bed." Ziva left the room, leaving Tony to sit in silence.

* * *

"Now you just bring the sandpaper back and forth, with the grain," Gibbs said.

"Like this?" Sophie replied. They were down in the basement, working on the boat. After they were married, Jenny and Sophie had moved in with Gibbs.

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to do with this boat once you're done Dad?"

"Not sure. Never actually finished any of the boats I've built."

"I know. Mum told me," Sophie laughed. "I think you should finish this one. For Kelly."

Gibbs smiled. He knew Jenny had explained to Sophie about his ex-wives and Shannon and Kelly. "Sure, alright. We'll take her out sailing."

"How will you get the boat out of here?" Sophie asked.

"Well, I-"

"Sophie? You down here?" came a voice from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah Mum."

Jenny came walking down the stairs. "Sophie, it's ten-thirty on a school night. Way past bedtime."

"Sorry," Sophie said, climbing down off her ladder. "Night Dad."

"Night Soph."

"I'll come see you in a minute," Jenny said as Sophie walked past her. Jenny went over and sat on the stool in the corner. "What's on your mind?"

Gibbs kept painting. "Why would something be on my mind?"

"Because ever since we got married the only time you have come down here to work is when there is something bothering you."

"Maybe I just want to get this boat finished."

"You have been working on that thing for over five years. Why the sudden rush?" Jenny replied.

"Alright." Gibbs turned around and leant on the boat. "I'm worried about Ziva."

"Jethro Gibbs openly confessing his worry?" Jenny said in surprise. Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Why are you worried?" she continued.

"She won't stop working. She won't take time out. This happened when she was going to have Bella."

"She will take it easy. Tony told me he was going to talk to her. In the meantime," Jenny said as Gibbs began to protest. "You need to focus more on the case."

"That's the Director talking. I want to know what Jenny would say."

Jenny thought for a moment. "Ziva will be fine. I'll make sure of it. But please, someone is out to get NCIS agents. I don't want anyone, especially anyone from your team, to be next on the hit list."

Gibbs sighed. "Alright."

"Come on, it's late," Jenny said. Gibbs shut off the lights and together they went back upstairs.

* * *

A/N Please review! I'm in the middle of writing Chapter 4, and I want to know if the storylines need work or anything...I appreciate the feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 4

_The next morning_

"Ziva, come on, this is stupid," Tony called through the bathroom door. "Come out."

"No!" Ziva yelled back. She was lying on the floor, holding the door shut with her feet.

"It's eight-thirty. We have to go to work."

"I'm not supposed to be working, remember?"

"You can still come in to work to see everyone. Come on, you've been in there for hours," Tony said. He didn't get a reply. He went down the hall and picked up Bella and her backpack. "I'm taking Bella with me!" he yelled down the hall.

On the way to the car, Bella started talking. "Why isn't Mummy coming with us?"

"She's taking some time for herself," Tony replied, switching Bella to the other hip.

"Why?"

"You remember Mummy telling you that you were going to have a little brother or sister?"

"Yup."

"Well, Mummy is just making sure that your little brother or sister will be alright when they are born," Tony said, not exactly sure how to explain the situation to a two-year-old. He buckled Bella in the back seat and soon they were on their way to NCIS.

* * *

Tony arrived at the office within ten minutes. McGee, Gibbs and Jenny were all sitting in the office.

"Where's Ziva?" Jenny asked, standing up.

"Lying on the bathroom floor," Tony replied, slinging his and Bella's backpack down and setting the little girl on his chair.

"Why?"

"She is 'relaxing' and won't come out."

"You tried talking to her last night, didn't you?" Gibbs said. Tony nodded guiltily.

"She's get over it. She isn't the same Ziva that she was before she had Bella," Jenny said. At the mention of her name, Bella got excited.

"I like coming to work!" she said loudly. Tony smiled at her and gave her some pens and paper.

By nine o'clock the team still hadn't come up with any new leads on what they now called 'The Killer Rose' case. With the lack of evidence added to the lack of leads, it was looking like this would be the first unsolvable case.

The elevator dinged, and Ziva entered the squadroom.

"Ziva, good to see you," Gibbs said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm not here to work. I'm just taking Bella to see Abby," Ziva replied shortly. She picked up the squirming toddler and returned to the elevator.

"What was that?" McGee said.

"She's annoyed because we want her to take it easy," Tony replied, continuing to type on his computer.

"She's annoyed because we care?"

"McGee, think about it. Ziva spends all her available time on the move. Now we're asking her to stop. It's a big change for her," Gibbs explained.

"She'll be putting the baby at risk if she doesn't slow down," Tony said quietly. Gibbs knew something else was wrong with his senior field agent. He motioned to Tony and headed to the elevator.

"What else is bothering you, Tony?" Gibbs said, getting directly to the point.

Tony exhaled loudly. "It's nothing."

"Tony," Gibbs said, making it clear that he wasn't dropping it.

"She won't listen to me."  
"What?"

"Ziva. She won't listen to me. I talked to her and she left. If I can't get through to her I don't see who can."

Gibbs smiled slightly. "You'd be surprised, DiNozzo. You'd be surprised…"

* * *

Ziva arrived down in forensics. She had no intention of talking to the team very much, but she figured Abby would be sympathetic of her situation. "Abby?"

"Yeah?" came a reply from the other end of the room.

"Visitors!"

Abby's head appeared at the doorway of the ballistics lab. "Bella!" she squealed. She disappeared for a moment, the reappeared without her goggles and her hands void of weapons. She ran over to them. "How you guys doing?" she said, taking Bella from Ziva.

"We're doing fine," Ziva replied. Abby had a way of making her feel happy just by being in the same room as her. Must be the caffeine in the air.

"How is the-"

"The baby is fine as well."

"I wish you would let the doctor tell you what you're having," Abby replied as Bella pulled at her pigtails.

"We want it to be a surprise, just like it was with Bella," Ziva said, taking a seat at the table. Abby gave her baby Zombie doll with the paint on it's forehead to Bella and set her down on the floor.

"What wrong, Ziva?"

"Why would something be wrong?" Ziva asked.

"Because you came down here by yourself. Usually you come with someone else, and I know that Tony came in to work by himself as well. What's up?"

Ziva looked at her directly in the eye. "Alright, fine. Everyone wants me to slow down. Gibbs, Jenny, McGee, Tony. I have been doing desk work for three months now. I'm bored senseless. Gibbs won't even let me go to the shooting range," she explained, Abby nodding in understanding. "I just want to do something other than putting out BOLOs or looking into peoples' histories."

"You could go out one last time," said Bella, not taking her eyes off of the doll. Abby and Ziva both looked down at her in amazement.

"Why didn't I think of something like that?" Ziva said, picking Bella up and setting her on her knee. Bella dropped the doll in the process.

"Mummy, I want doll-" Bella said, trying to escape Ziva's clutches, but Ziva didn't notice.

"I could ask them to just go out one last time."

"Mummy, dolly-"

"I could go to a scene where there won't any action."

"Want dolly-"

"They can't say no to that."

"MUMMY!"

Ziva jumped in surprise. "What?"

"Want dolly!"

Ziva promptly stood up and gave the doll back to Bella. Abby was having a silent fit of the giggles.

"I'm gonna go talk to them now," Ziva said, leaving the room. "I'll see you later, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Abby said, going back to work. "Hey! Can I have the doll back?" she yelled after a second.

Bella appeared at the door. "Nope!"

"Drat."

* * *

A/N Please review!

Also please look at 'Undercover, Again'. I am desperate to get 10,000 hits!!

I'll try to update this story ASAP, but I'm working on another story as well and I have exams at school…..curse French.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry it took so long to update. 'Return' was taking up my imagination.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Ziva went back to the squadroom, ready to tell the team her idea.

"Gibbs!" she said, but was silenced when she saw that he was on the phone. She waited patiently, switching Bella to her other hip.

"Gear up! Got another body with a rose."

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked politely.

"What?" he replied, hanging up the phone and looking bitter.

"I have an idea…" she said, and told him her idea.

"You want to come out into the field 'one last time'"? Gibbs said, surprised.

"Just this last time, and then I promise I will slow down. I just want to get out again Gibbs," she finished desperately. Tony and McGee watched their boss consider the proposition.

Gibbs ran a hand over his face. "Alright, you can come. But," he added, as Ziva began to reply, "you mustn't do anything energetic. No running or chasing. If any of us start running, you go straight back to the car or somewhere safe."

"Sure. This is so exciting!" she said.

"There is a slight problem with this," Tony interrupted.

Ziva rounded on him. "Don't you dare say I can't come."

"No, actually, I was going to say that Bella needs someone with her. She can't come to a scene with us."

"Easy fixed," said Jenny. "I'll take her. I haven't got any meetings until 3:30."

"Excellent. You be good for Jenny, alright?" Ziva said to her daughter. Bella nodded as she was passed over to Jen. Then the team headed off to the elevator, Ziva in the lead.

* * *

"Deceased is Special Agent Hank Roberts," McGee said as they began combing the room for evidence.

"Everything is the same as the other murders. Murdered in their houses, rose next to the body. Creepy," Tony said. Through the front door he could see Ziva trying to get her kit out of the truck.

"Ziva," he said when he got to her, taking the case off of her. "This is not taking it easy."

"Is too!"

"Is not. No heavy lifting. The heaviest thing you're allowed to hold at this crime scene is a notepad and pen. Come on," he said, leading her towards the house.

Once inside, Tony returned to the body, but Gibbs blocked Ziva's path. "Tony's right. You need to be careful."

"I am!"

"Just making sure."

After a few hours at the scene (Gibbs wanted them to check everything even more thoroughly than usual), Tony announced that he was leaving.

"Jenny has her meeting soon. I'll go back and take care of Bella," he said. Ziva knew he was volunteering so that she could stay at the scene. She was enjoying herself heaps.

"Alright, we might be a while," Gibbs said, not taking his eyes off of the scene. Tony blew Ziva a kiss; she smiled back.

* * *

Half an hour later (McGee had convinced Gibbs there was nothing else to find), the team returned to the squadroom.

"Ziva!" Jenny called as she came down the stairs. Ziva looked up from her desk and noticed that Jenny was carrying Bella and looked very agitated.

"My meeting was supposed to start twenty minutes ago in MTAC. Luckily the Captain doesn't mind being kept waiting," she said, passing the little girl back to her mother.

"Where's Tony?" Ziva asked as Bella clung to her neck.

"I thought he was with you at the scene…" Jenny said, looking nervously at Gibbs, who was becoming concerned.

"Tony left early to get Bella from you. He should have been here by now," Ziva said.

"We'll find him. Go to your meeting," Gibbs said, ushering Jenny out of the room.

"Where is he McGee?" Ziva asked, as though he knew. He shrugged and called Tony's mobile on speakerphone.

"_You've reached Special Agent DiNozzo. Leave a message and I'll get back to-"_

"Trace it, McGee. He should be here," Gibbs said as he shut off the machine. Ziva began pacing.

"Trace says he's in the carpark," McGee said. They practically ran to the elevator. It was very unlike Tony to be unreachable, except for when he was dating Jeanne, but since then Ziva had told him that if she ever had trouble locating him she would cause him much physical pain.

They arrived at the carpark and looked for his car.

"Gibbs?" McGee called apprehensively. Gibbs ran over to him, closely followed by Ziva, who was still clutching Bella.

They were standing at Tony's car. The drivers' door was open, and Tony's ID and badge were on the front seat next to his mobile.

"Oh God," Gibbs said quietly.

On the ground there was a dead red rose.

* * *

A/N DUN DUN DUN

Sorry I've always wanted to do that.

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Here is the next installment!

As you can probably tell, I like cliffhangers……Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Jenny arrived in the squadroom to find McGee and Gibbs looking very distressed. "I cut my meeting short. Any news?" she asked as she approached.

"Nothing," Gibbs said, not taking his eyes off of the plasma.

Jenny looked around. "Where's Ziva?" Gibbs looked over at Ziva's desk. Jenny saw Ziva sitting on the floor behind her chair, playing with Bella and looking very distracted.

"She's been doing that ever since we found his car," Gibbs explained quietly. "Is there any way we can trace him McGee?" he asked.

"No way that I can think of," McGee said disappointedly.

"His mobile," said Ziva.

"What?"

"His mobile has a GPS transmitter in it. Trace it."

"Ziva, his phone is right here," Gibbs said, holding up an evidence bag that contained the phone they had found in the car.

"His second phone. He got it when he was undercover with Jeanne. He still has it. He keeps it for emergencies," Ziva explained. McGee started typing away at his keyboard, but then Gibbs' phone rang.

"555-1012," Gibbs read off of the screen.

"That's Tony's second mobile number," Jenny replied.

Gibbs answered and put it on speakerphone while McGee started a trace.

The only noise coming from the speaker was static. "DiNozzo?" Gibbs said. There was a sudden increase in volume, but it returned to normal after a few seconds, and then disconnected.

McGee managed to get a trace. "It's moving. The call came from a car."

Jenny had a sudden idea. "McGee, pull up the security camera footage from the carpark." Once it was on the plasma, they ran it back to when Tony should have arrived at NCIS.

They could see Tony get out of his car and reach back in to get his badge and Sig. Another car pulled up beside him, and they watched as a single person grabbed Tony from behind and stuffed him the other car before it drove off.

"How did they get Tony to cooperate so quickly? He barely fought back," Jenny said. McGee rewound the tape and they watched again.

"Stun gun," Gibbs said. "Temporary paralysis. Get a BOLO out on that car McGee."

"Plate number 070 38D. It's a silver Seabring," Ziva said as McGee entered the information onto the computer. "The car belongs to NCIS Special Agent Jamie Wickermen," he said in surprise.

"The first victim?"

"Can we get a look at the driver?" Jenny said. Gibbs looked at her strangely. "Well, obviously it's not Jamie, but we might be able to see who it is." They tried but the kidnapper was wearing a face-covering beanie.

"Typical," Gibbs said. He turned to see that Ziva had returned to hiding behind her desk with Bella. "McGee, where is Tony now?"

"No signal, phone must be out of range. We've got nothing."

Gibbs sat back at his desk, racking his brain for ideas.

* * *

Two long hours passed with no leads. Gibbs and McGee tried everything they could to find something, but there was nothing. Ziva kept herself and Bella occupied, and Jenny was sitting at Gibbs's desk going through case files.

McGee's computer beeped. "Got a hit on the BOLO."

"Let's roll."

McGee's phone rang. He hit the speaker button. "Agent McGee."

"_McGee, it's Abby. I got a hit on the BOLO."_

"I know Abby. We got it here too."

"_Yeah, but I got more. Get down here."_

"This had better be good," Gibbs said as he and McGee headed towards forensics.

* * *

"The Seabring was spotted on a highway an hour ago. Someone reported it speeding, and it was pulled over shortly after that," Abby began as soon as Gibbs and McGee walked in. "For some reason the cop who caught the driver fingerprinted them."

'And?" Gibbs said impatiently.

"The prints were just entered into the system. Still waiting on the driver's name, but I got a match between their prints and the partial prints that I found on all the roses."

"So whoever killed the agents kidnapped Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah."

"Good work Abs, but it did nothing to make us feel better," McGee said.

"I know, but at least it's something," Abby replied as they walked out. A second later, her computer beeped. She checked the screen.

"GIBBS! GET BACK HERE!" she yelled down the corridor.

"What?"

"Got a name for the prints."

"Who?"

"Alice Wickermen."

"Jamie Wickermen's wife?"  
"Yep. Now it makes sense that the Seabring belongs to Jamie."

"Good work Abs," Gibbs said as he left again.

* * *

"By now the car would have moved from where it was last seen," McGee said as they returned to the squadroom. "But I'm getting the local LEO's to double check it," he added as Gibbs glared at him.

"News?" Jenny said.

"Killer is Alice Wickermen."

Jenny was surprised. "Seriously?"

"Yep. She killed her husband and two other NCIS agents. Now she's got Tony," Gibbs said.

"Why would she do that?"

"No idea. McGee, put another trace on DiNozzo's phone. See where he's at now."

"On it."

Minutes later they were looking at another map. "Tony's here," McGee said, pointing to the flashing red dot.

"He's not moving."

"Car's parked?" McGee suggested.

"Let's go," Gibbs said, leaving Jenny and Ziva in silence. Bella had fallen asleep on Ziva's chair, and Ziva was close to dozing off herself.

"Ziva, go up to my office. Get some rest," Jenny said, but Ziva shook her head.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep."

Jenny knew even before it had started that she wouldn't win the argument, so she went back to Gibbs' desk.

* * *

Gibbs and McGee pulled up at a small shed. "This is the place?" Gibbs asked.

'Transmission is coming from here," McGee replied.

Guns drawn, they approached the entrance. Gibbs kicked the door opened and the stepped inside, stunned at what they saw.

* * *

A/N Any ideas as too what's behind the door? (I've already finished writing this story, but I just want to know what you guys think).

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7

Gibbs and McGee were speechless.

The walls were plastered with photos, all of Jamie and Alice Wickermen. Laughing, dancing, posing, eating, it seemed that there was a photo of everything they had ever done together.

"This is amazing," McGee said, examining the photos. "They look so happy."

"Yeah, yet for some reason, she decided to kill him and two other NCIS agents," Gibbs said, putting his gun away.

"And kidnapped Tony," McGee added.

Gibbs stayed silent for a moment. "McGee, is this room smaller than the outside?"

"You mean like that time Tony and Ziva were in the container that had a false wall?"

"Yeah."

McGee looked around. "Yeah, actually, it does seem smaller."

Both agents began to examine the walls, knocking on them occasionally.

"Found it," Gibbs announced. He peeled some photos off the wall to reveal a door.

"Nice, Boss," McGee said in awe. Drawing their weapons, they kicked the door open.

Tony was sitting on the floor, hands bound behind him and piece of tape over his mouth. When he saw his team burst in, his eyes brightened.

"Mph! Mmmph mmmm mph!" he exclaimed through his gag.

"Nice to see you, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, peeling off the tape.

"How's Ziva?" Tony said, letting his primary concern burst out.

"What happened?" Gibbs said, ignoring the question.

"Well, first I was kidnapped, in a chick car, by the way, and then I've been sitting in a room staring at that," Tony said, pointing at the doorframe. They turned to look at it.

"'Family First'?" Gibbs said, reading the words that were painted in big red letters above the door. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea," McGee replied, untying Tony's hands.

"I think I know," Tony said, pulling his hands free. "Man this hurts."

"What does it mean?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"The whole time I was in the car, Alice kept talking about husbands neglecting their family to be at work. Alice, as in Alice Wickermen."

"Yeah, she's the killer. We know."

"Is there anything you don't know?" Tony said, standing up.

"Yeah. Where she is."

"Well I don't know that either. Can we go back to the squadroom now?"

Gibbs could see how anxious Tony was, so they headed back to NCIS Headquarters.

* * *

Ziva was standing in front of the elevator, desperate to see that Tony was alright. Gibbs had rung to say he was on his way back, but he hadn't mentioned if they had even found Tony.

Jenny was watching her from Gibbs' desk.

"Hey," Gibbs said, sneaking up behind her.

"God! Jethro, I know you like sneaking up on people but it's not necessary…..Tony!" Jenny exclaimed. "Good to see you're alright."

"Hi," Tony said. He was distracted by the sight of his wife staring at the elevator.

"She's been on edge since this whole thing began. She's been worried sick," Jenny whispered.

"Why is she staring at the elevator?" Gibbs asked.

"You called and said you were coming back. You didn't actually say if you were bringing Tony with you," Jenny explained.

"Oh."

Tony snuck up behind Ziva was stood silently for a minute. He was amazed at her concentration; she didn't notice his presence.

"So…were you like this the last time I went missing?"

"Tony!" Ziva exclaimed, jumping. "Oh my God…" They wrapped their arms around each other. "I'm so sorry….."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't kidnap me," Tony said.

"If I hadn't been so stupid and gone out to the crime scene I would have been here to get Bella from Jenny and then you wouldn't have had to come back here and then you wouldn't have been caught in the carpark. Actually, if I hadn't have gone out to the crime scene Jenny wouldn't have had Bella in the first place, so-"

"Ziva, stop rambling. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Well…"

"You're fine," Ziva said, reverting back to her old self again. They both walked back to their desks. Jenny was holding Bella, who was now awake.

"Daddy!" she squealed.

"Hey Starfish," Tony replied just as brightly.

"Sophie should be here in a minute," Jenny said to Gibbs.

"Good. She can take Bella down to Abby. We," he said, gesturing to all of them bar Jenny, "have a killer to find, preferably before she manages to capture another agent."

"I have contacted the heads of the other NCIS sectors and have put out a formal warning to all NCIS agents in the area about Alice. They'll be ready if she appears again."

"Good."

"Hey, Dad!" came a voice from the elevator.

"Hey Soph."

"Hockey practice ran later than I thought it would, otherwise I would have been here earlier. Hi Tony, Ziva, Probie," she said.

"Unbelievable," McGee muttered, returning to his desk. "Always known as 'Probie'……"

"Hi honey," Jenny said, hugging her daughter. "Can you take Bella down to Abby? Top priority case going on here."

"Sure. Hiya bee-utiful Bella. Let's go see Abby," Sophie said, taking Bella and going down to forensics.

"Okay, anyone got any ideas about finding Alice?" Jenny said. Tony and Ziva both continued to stare at each other.

"HEY! Any ideas?" Gibbs said.

"I have a theory," Ziva said, turning her attention to her computer. "All three men were found by their wives, and they had all been married less than three years."

"So?"

"Well, then you add Alice Wickermen's theory of 'Family First'", Tony said, catching on. "I checked all their files; they were at work more than they were at home."

"So Alice is killing NCIS agents who spend too much time at work? But Tony works very reasonable hours," Jenny said.

"Yeah. I'm a family guy," Tony said, winking at Ziva. She rolled her eyes.

Jenny's phone beeped. "Crap. Another call from SecNav…." She muttered as she headed back up to her office.

"Maybe she just decided that all male NCIS spent too much time at work, and couldn't be bothered to check their family situation," Ziva said.

"Whatever the hell her reason was, we still have to find her," Gibbs said.

"Oh come on, that's too easy," McGee muttered. Everyone turned to face him.

"What's too easy?" Tony asked.

"I just a hit on the BOLO we put out for Alice. She was just spotted going into the grocery store."

"Where McGee?"

"Thompson's Market. Ten minutes from here."

"Let's roll. Except you," Gibbs added to Ziva. "You've had enough stress for one day."  
"I completely agree," she said, watching them leave. As Tony walked past her, she grabbed his shirt.  
"What?"

"You be careful, or you'll be dealing with me," she said. Quickly they kissed before Tony ran off after Gibbs and McGee.

* * *

A/N I have already written the next few chapters, so I should be updating soon.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Chapter 8

"Yay! Company!" Abby squealed as she hung up her phone.

"Hi Abby. Say hi to Abby, Bella," Sophie said as they sat at Abby's desk.

"Hi to Abby," Bella said.

"For a two-year-old, she's really smart," Abby laughed, ruffling Bella's hair. "How are you going?" she said to Sophie.

"I'm good. Medicine's been working great. Dad is always asking me if I've taken it," Sophie replied.

"Aww. Gibbs just loves you. I always thought he'd be a good dad," Abby said. "I was talking to your mum just before on the phone. I wanted to go see Tony."

"I'm pretty sure they would have left. Mum said something about a high priority case."

"Alright."

For the next half-hour they played Box Office Trivia (neither of them could beat Tony's new high score), until Ziva came down to see them.

"Hi girls. Abby, have you heard from Tony or Gibbs or McGee?" she asked.

"Nope. Why?"

"They went out to pick up Alice Wickermen over half and hour ago. She was at Thompson Market, so they should have been back here by now."  
"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Come play with us for a while," Sophie said, going to get Ziva a chair. Bella was sitting on the floor, once again playing with Abby's baby zombie doll.

An hour later, the phone rang. "Abby Sciuto, NCIS," Abby answered.

After a moment of silence, Abby turned to face Ziva again, this time with a look of pure dread on her face.

* * *

_Nearly two hours earlier…._

"Manager says Alice hasn't left yet. He's cleared out most of the other customers," McGee said, walking back to Gibbs and Tony, who were standing at the doorway.

"Alright. McGee, you go right, DiNozzo, go left. I'll take the middle aisles. That way we have about five each," Gibbs said, taking his gun from its holster. They all headed to their designated sections.

"Not in my end," McGee said through his microphone to Gibbs.

"Still going through my aisles. Go help DiNozzo," Gibbs replied.

"On it."

Tony was trying to look like he was casually walking down the aisle, looking at various products. He stopped examined a box of biscuits.

"You?!" he heard a voice say. He turned to see Alice Wickermen standing in front of him.

"Surprise!" he said.

In a flash Alice had knocked Tony's gun from his hand and pushed him against the shelf, a knife at his throat.

"Wow. You're fast," Tony said, trying to think of how to get out of his current predicament.

"So you figured it out?" Alice said, breathing in his face.

"Um, you like killing NCIS agents who spend too much time at work?"

"Very good," she said.

"So I'm guessing Jamie was never home?" Tony said, trying to buy himself more time. He knew McGee would be coming to help him in a minute, but he was aisles away.

"Ever since we were married he spent more time at that stupid office than at home with me. He was always wrapped up in his cases," she said, tears running down her face.

"So you killed him?"

"Once he was gone, I realised what a dream it was, being able to find myself someone else, someone who would appreciate me," she said, pressing the knife more firmly against his throat.

"And you decided to save all those other NCIS wives by killing their husbands."

"Yep. And now I get to save your wife, Agent DiNozzo."

It happened in a flash; Tony punching Alice in the face, knocking her off balance; Alice throwing her arm out and sinking the knife into Tony's leg. Tony fell to the floor as Alice picked herself up and went to stab him again.

A series of shots were fired, and Tony saw Alice Wickermen fall to the floor beside him.

"Tony, you hit?" Gibbs said, kneeling next to Tony on the ground.

"Stupid woman stabbed me," Tony said.

"EMTs are on their way," McGee said, hanging up the phone. "Won't be long."

"God, Ziva is going to kill me," Tony said, sitting up. "Why is it always me that gets hurt?"

Gibbs smirked. "You would rather it be one of us than you?"

Tony opened and closed his mouth a few times. "No, I, I didn't mean-"

Gibbs head-slapped him. "Shut up DiNozzo."

"Boss, EMTs are here," McGee said.

"Seriously, she only just nicked my calf, it's not that bad."

"The look on your face says it hurts more than that," the EMT said as he sat next to Tony. "I'm Steve."

"Well, I'm a silent sufferer……"

Gibbs smirked. "Will he be alright?" he asked Steve.

Tony fell to the floor.

"He's bleeding too fast. That's more than a nick" Steve said, displaying Tony's wound. Blood was pumping out of it fast.

Steve and the other EMT began getting Tony ready to go in the ambulance to hospital.

"McGee, go to the car. I'll notify Abby and the others and meet you there" Gibbs said.

"Alright," McGee said.

Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialed.

"_Abby Sciuto, NCIS_," Abby answered brightly.

"Abby, it's Gibbs. I need you and the others to get to Bethesda as soon as you can. Tony's been stabbed," Gibbs said, trying to sound in control. He hung up and headed for the car.

* * *

A/N I was reading over all my previous chapters today. I really do like cliffhangers, don't I?

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N The amount of times I got this story and 'Return' mixed up was not funny.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

"Gibbs! What the hell happened?" Jenny exclaimed when she, Abby, Ziva, Sophie and Bella entered the emergency room.

"Alice Wickermen stabbed him," Gibbs explained. Ziva swore in Hebrew.

"Where is she now? When I get my hands on her-"

"She's dead. Gibbs shot her," McGee said, who was now hugging an anxious Abby.

"Where is he now? Where was he stabbed? What kind of knife? What did the EMTs say? How-"

"Abby, we've been over this before. We just have to wait," Jenny said patiently. She turned to Gibbs. "Where is he now?"

"Surgery. Should be out soon."

"I told him to be careful," Ziva said. "I told him as he left."

"Ziva, calm down-"

"Calm down? Calm down?! You want me to calm down? I'm seven months pregnant. My husband is in surgery for the second time in four years. He's been shot and now he's been stabbed, and you want me to calm down?"

"Ziva, as you said, you are seven months pregnant, which means this amount of stress won't do you any good," Jenny said.

"Well you try having a little boy or girl swinging off your ribcage nonstop!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Once again, I think your forgetting that I have been pregnant before. Sophie did exactly that to me."

"Hey! Standing right here!" Sophie said, keeping a firm hold on a very squiggly Bella.

"Wanna see Daddy. Everyone's talkin' 'bout Daddy. I wanna see him," she kept repeating.

Four hours later, a doctor came out to greet them. "Family of Anthony DiNozzo?"  
"That's us," Gibbs said, the whole team getting up from where they sat and surrounding the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Coleman. Tony's surgery went well, I don't foresee any complications for him," he said.

"Can we go see him?" Ziva asked.

"Next of kin only, I'm sorry, it's policy for new post-op patients."  
"Go, Ziva. We'll be here," Jenny said, nudging her forward. Ziva followed the doctor down the hallway.

* * *

Tony felt a bit groggy but was alert. He could hear the doctor at the doorway from where he sat up in bed.

"Your husband really is fine, Mrs DiNozzo. I'll give you two some privacy…..."

"Thank you Doctor," Ziva replied as the doctor left.

"Ziva?" Tony asked blearily.

Ziva went over to him and head-slapped him.

"Ouch! What was that for?"  
"I told you to be careful!"

"We went over this when I got shot. I didn't deliberately jump in front of the bullet, like this time I didn't stand there and say 'Stab me'. I'll be fine. I-" Tony was silence when Ziva put her arms around him. "Hey, it's okay," he reassured her. "I'll be out of here within a week I think."  
"You could have died, Tony. I would have been left alone and with two kids," Ziva said, her words muffled by her hair.

"Ziva," he said, pulling her away from him. "You know that I would do everything in my power to make sure I was safe. And if someday something did happen to me, you have the entire team there for you."

"I know. But it was still scary," Ziva said.

After an hour Gibbs had managed to convince the doctor to let the whole team go in to see Tony. With everyone in the tiny room, it got a bit crowded.  
"Hey! Give me room, I'm two people," Ziva exclaimed, pushing McGee down onto the floor from where he sat on the bed next to her.

Abby gave McGee half of her armchair while Gibbs and Jenny stood near the doorway.

"Can someone finally tell us why Alice was killing NCIS agents?" Jenny asked.

"Jamie Wickermen wasn't home enough and was too focused on work. Alice finally snapped about it and stabbed him," McGee said.

"Then she decided to 'save' other NCIS wives from the same fate. With their husbands dead, the wives could move on to another relationship," Gibbs added.

"But you work fairly normal hours," Ziva said to Tony.

"Eh. I don't think she cared anymore."

"Well, at least the whole thing is over now," Jenny said.

"Once again, why is it always me that gets hurt?" Tony said.

"Deal with it, DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"We should get going, Doctor Coleman only gave us fifteen minutes," Jenny said, motioning for the others to follow her out.

A minute later Tony was left alone with his family.

"Daddy all better now?" Bella asked from where she sat on Tony's lap.

"I'll be all better soon," Tony replied. He looked over at a now sleeping Ziva, who had taken her place in the armchair that Abby had vacated. "Let's be really quiet so we don't wake Mummy," he whispered to Bella, who pressed her finger to her lips. For a few hours they watched television (Tony covering Bella's eyes any time anything remotely mature appeared on-screen) before falling asleep as well.

* * *

A/N One more chapter to go!! I'll put putting it on soon.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Chapter 10

Epilogue

"And to think just over two months ago we were here for Tony," McGee said as he, Abby, Jenny, Sophie, Bella and Gibbs all sat in the waiting room.

"At least this time we're not here for anyone being hurt," Sophie said.

"I wouldn't say that Ziva isn't in pain right now," Jenny said.

"She had the baby half an hour ago, we should be able to see them by now," Abby said impatiently, pacing the room.

"Doctor Anderson said she would come out and get us when Tony and Ziva were ready," Gibbs said, turning the page of his paper.

Jenny looked at him. "You're calm for someone whose team member just had a baby."

"We've been waiting for this for over two weeks. And if anything went wrong the doctor would have told us."

"Isn't it weird?" McGee said. "Her first baby was a month early, while this baby is half a month late."

"I wanna see Mummy," Bella said, trying to escape Sophie's grip.

"She's been saying that since we got here seven hours ago," Sophie whispered to Gibbs. "Can't we do something?"

"Just give her some leftover sandwich," Gibbs said, gesturing to the pile of uneaten food that McGee had brought them two hours ago.

"Doctor Anderson! Are they ready?" Abby called out as Ziva's doctor approached them.

She smiled. "They're ready for you now. Follow me," she said, leading the way down the hall. "Here we are," she said as they stopped at a door. She left them there.

"Well, here goes," Jenny said, opening the door.

Inside Tony was sitting on the bed next to a very drowsy but smiling Ziva.

"Where's the baby where's the baby where's the baby?" Abby rambled.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me," Ziva said. "I'm-"

"WHERE'S THE BABY?"

"Over there," Tony said nervously.

Abby ran over to the bassinet in the corner, closely followed by the team.

"So cute!" Abby squealed. The baby was squirming around slightly inside it's blanket, looking up at them with vague interest.

"Boy or girl?" Jenny asked, going over to Ziva.

"Boy. Michael Ryan DiNozzo," Tony said.

"Aww..." Abby said, spending the next few minutes holding and cooing over the little boy.

"Congratulations," Gibbs said, giving Ziva a small hug. Jenny did the same to Tony.

"Can I hold him?" Sophie said. Tony nodded.

"He's beautiful," she breathed. Michael just stared at everyone.

After a few moments Sophie handed Michael to his mother, who smiled up at Tony. "Look what we did."

"Yeah. Pretty cool huh," he replied.

Everyone crowded around the bed, together like one big happy family.

The End.

* * *

A/N Once again, a story has reached it's end.

I really enjoyed writing this story.

Thank you to all the reviewers, especially the top 10: jirrG, Cable Addict, RavennaNightwind, TonyDiNozzoFan101, M E Wofford, aserene, Lady aracne, Liat1989, Alexandra-Casey-Olivia and Pipersam.

I am currently working on a sequel to my other fic 'Return'. Squee!

Please review so I can get some more feedback on my writing. It will help me plan and improve my upcoming fics.

Until next story,

PJ630


End file.
